marvel_cinematic_universe_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Ms. Marvel (TV series)
Ms. Marvel is an upcoming American web television series based on the Marvel Comics superheroine of the same name. It is the sixth television series of Phase Four of the Marvel Cinematic Universe.All coming during #Marvel Phase 4. You don't have to wait forever to see all these series #DisneyPlus The series is produced by Marvel Studios and will be released on Disney+. Synopsis Season One To be added Cast Starring Cast *To-be-announced actress as Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel *Blaise Mambo as Miles Morales/Kid-Arachnid *To-be-announced actor as Amir Khan *To-be-announced actress as Muneeba Khan *To-be-announced actor as Yusuf Khan Recurring Cast To be added Posters To be added Production In September 2016, following the character's rapid popularity amongst comics readers, Joe Quesada revealed that Ms. Marvel would be "a part of the future of Marvel in other media".Quesada on Marvel's Diverse Audience, Ms. Marvel's Future in TV & Film On May 12, 2018, Kevin Feige revealed in an interview with the that an adaptation of Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel was in development, saying "Captain Marvel's filming right now with Brie Larson, Ms. Marvel, which is another character in the comic books, the Muslim hero who is inspired by Captain Marvel, is definitely sort of in the works. We have plans for that once we introduce Captain Marvel."Feige: MCU Has 'Plans' to Introduce Ms. Marvel After Captain Marvel Following that interview, and declared that they were interested in writing a Ms. Marvel film with Kumail Nanjiani.Riz Ahmed, Mindy Kaling are jonesing to write a Ms. Marvel movie In February 2019, before the release of Captain Marvel, Brie Larson expressed her interest to see Ms. Marvel in Captain Marvel 2.Captain Marvel 2: Brie Larson wants THIS character in Captain Marvel 2 In June 2019, Mindy Kaling revealed that she had discussed a Ms. Marvel project with Marvel Studios, explaining that they "really seemed interested" in her. She added that they would "probably do something" with the character, especially as they have now the streaming platform Disney+.Mindy Kaling says Marvel's 'interested' in developing Pakistani-American superhero, Ms. Marvel On August 23, 2019, at D23 Expo 2019, Kevin Feige announced that Marvel Studios was developing a live-action series about Ms. Marvel for Disney+.D23: New Marvel Studios Shows on Disney+ Announced That same day, it was reported that Bisha K. Ali is set to write the series and act as the showrunner.'Ms. Marvel' Series in the Works for Disney+ (Exclusive) On October 16, 2019, Discussing Film reported that the series is being eyed to begin filming in April 2020, in Atlanta, under the working title "Jersey".Discussing Film on Twitter - October 16, 2019 On November 1, 2019, Discussing Film reported that Marvel Studios had begun their casting search for Kamala Khan’s family.Ms Marvel Now Casting For Kamala Khan’s Family (EXCLUSIVE) In December 2019, Kevin Feige revealed that the series is expected to wrap production in late 2020.Moon Knight, She-Hulk, and Ms. Marvel Shows Will Wrap Production By End of 2020 On December 29, 2019, it was reported that Marvel Studios' casting search for Kamala Khan was nearly complete.Exclusive: Marvel’s Search For Kamala Kahn is Nearly Complete References External Links * es:Ms. Marvel (serie de televisión) ru:Мисс Марвел (сериал) pt-br:Ms. Marvel (série de TV)